A homomorphic automatic gain control system not only compensates for different levels of input signals to the system but also enables an input signal having different frequency components of varying amplitudes to be accorded proper emphasis.
A disadvantage of prior AGC systems is that such systems tend to oscillate, latch up or lose control of the input signal when amplifiers used in the system have high gain factors and generally do not provide stable response to an input signal over a wide dynamic range.
Another disadvantage of prior art homomorphic systems is that they use an open loop control rather than a closed loop feedback path, which results in substantial error voltages that results in large distortion of the output signal.
Still another disadvantage of prior art homomorphic AGC systems is the increased noise level present in the output signal, thereby resulting in reduced amplifier gain.
A further disadvantage of prior art AGC systems is their inability to control levels of signal compression, speed of signal response and frequency response over wide frequency ranges without resorting to complex circuitry.